Konoha Party
by Maria Jack
Summary: Que se passe-t-il le jour où Tsunade décide de faire une fête pour mettre les gens en couple. Kakashi cherche à ne pas être avec Gai, Sakura ne veut pas sortir avec Naruto, et Sasuke... n'a pas déserté. Le manga Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto
1. Prologue

Asuma est vivant, heureusement...  
La team 7 est toujours en vie (Sasuke n'a pas d sert ). Naruto, Sakura et tout le reste ont 16 ans.

Il n' était pas rare de voir Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto attendre leur sensei, j'ai nommé : Kakashi Hatake. Aujourd'hui encore, la team 7 attendait leur jounin attitré . Quand tout coup, l' épouvantail sortit de nulle part, dans un écran de fumée.

" Kakashi-sensei ! Vous tes en retard ! Se plaignit Naruto.  
- Excusez-moi les jeunes, mais cette fois tous les sensei étaient en retard ! Nous avons une petite surprise. Venez, tout le monde se rejoint chez l'Hokage.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Tsunade, se demandant ce que "cette veille harpie", comme le disait ou du moins pensait, Naruto, leur voulait. Il arrivèrent dans la salle, où tout les ex-genins de leur génération - incluant la team Gai - se tenait en ligne droite, accompagnés de leur ex-sensei respectifs.

Enfin arrivé Kakashi ! S'exclama Jiraiya, t'es vraiment pas possible

- Désolé, c'est cause de la grand mère qui essayait de traverser et...  
- Stop ! Coupa Tsunade, Bon je vais vous expliquer. Comme vous le savez, vous tes la nouvelle génération, mais plus pour longtemps. Je me préoccupe de ne plus voir assez de jeunes l'académie. Je prépare donc une fête, où vous viendrez par deux. - Mais Tsunade-sensei, osa Sakura, il y a plus de garçons que de filles - J'ai inventé un moyen pour que les couple gays puissent avoir des enfants !Donc tous par deux ! Mais je ne VEUX pas de cochonneries, pas avant que vous ayez 18 ans !  
- Bien Hokage-sama, dirent toute la troupe.  
- Avant que vous ne partiez, je dois pr ciser ! Les sensei aussi !  
- PARDON ? S'étrangla Kakashi, je... dois y aller avec... GAI ?  
- Sauf si tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre. Sur-ce, rompez !  
- OUI HOKAGE-SAMA !

Ils se retirèrent en ronchonnant pas que cet id e leur d plaise, a leur fera toujours un jour de congé , mais trouver un cavalier, une cavalière, et même être obligé qu'il y a des couples gais, a fait un choc et beaucoup appréhension. . Tsunade et Jiraiya se retrouvaient maintenant seuls dans le bureau.

- Kakashi va devoir y aller avec lui? Demanda Jiraiya - Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu.  
- Et toi?  
- Faut que je trouve un cavalier, j'avais pensé à Kakashi mais bon...Je crois qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre en tête.  
- On y va ensemble? Demanda Jiraiya, serieux - Pour devoir te supporter tout le temps? Non merci, en plus, je dois veiller sur les jeunes - Allons... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous allons bien ensemble... Et puis, rappelle toi avec l'akatsuki, comment tu réagissais quand je partais... Presque en larme.  
- N... NON ! Rougit la Hokage - Rougis pas trop surtout ! Sinon on va croire que le galant Jiraiya a réussit séduire sa princesse. Sinon, tu compte arr ter de coucher avec Shikaku juste pour le plaisir?  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Alors, tu viens avec moi au bal?  
- Comme si j'avais le choix...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bon, pour l'instant, c'est que le prologue, et il n'est pas vraiment glorifiant... La suite est mieux, je pense. Si certains ont reconnu le texte, que j'ai aussi sur mon blog, c'est le mien. N'hésiter pas à donner vos avis !

Votre humble serviteur, Maria-chan


	2. Chapter 1

Chez l'équipe sept, une étrange atmosphère régnait. On avait l'impression que de l'électricité courait entre les membres. Chacun dévisageait l'autre, espérant. Tout-à coup, Sakura osa:

" Sasuke ! On y va ensemble? Demanda la rose.

- Désolé Sakura, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs

- Sakura-chan, on y va nous? Tenta Naruto

- Ah Naruto c'est que en faite... je …

- Sakura m'a dit que si Sasuke refusait, elle irait avec moi, trancha Kakashi. "

Le circuit électrique est ouvert, plus un bruit. Jusqu'à ce que :

" Sérieux? Dit Sasuke, incrédule

- Je... Oui... à la base je voulais y aller avec toi mais bon... et puis je voulais Shikamaru, mais il invite Temari vu qu'elle vient. Donc j'ai dit oui à Kakashi-sensei

- Sakura-chan ! pourquoi? s'exclama Naruto, en pleur

- Désolée Naruto-kun... Bon je vais y aller... sensei, vous me raccompagnez?

- Bien sur Sakura. "

Ils s'éloignent donc d'un pas légé, laissant les deux jeunes hommes sous le choc.

- " Merci sensei... je ne savais pas comment refuser à Naruto...

- Je suis désolé, j'ai profité de la situation, je ne voulais pas y aller avec Gai...

- Je vous comprends Kakashi-kun

- - kun?

- Ben on sort ensemble non? Au moins pour une soirée. Je me demande si Jiraiya-sama à demandé à Tsunade-sensei...

- Au pire, il lui a forcé à dire oui, avec l'histoire du père à ton meilleur ami. J'ai toujours cru que c'était Naruto ton meilleur ami?

- Ah oui, je vous raconterai une autre fois, on est arrivé. A plus Kakashi-kun, merci encore.

- Ciao Sakura-chan "

Et chez Naruto et Sasuke, un silence mort règne. On entendait des criquets, et une boule de poussière passant devant eux.

" Bon, Naruto on y va ensemble? Dit finalement Sasuke

-Comme si on a le choix "

Les autres team aussi ont quelques difficultés. Par exemple, la team d'Asuma.

" Mais Shikamaru ! Si tu y vas avec ta Temari, je serais seule ! Se plaint Ino.

- Vas-y avec Asuma, il a eu un problème avec Kurenai.

- Vous seriez d'accord sensei?

- Bien sur.

- Yosh Asuma-kun ! Je sors avec le deuxième sensei le plus beau de Konoha, ça ne va pas ternir ma réputation, et ça va peut-être limiter cette réputation de fille facile sortie de nulle part.

- Le deuxième seulement? S'exclama Asuma faussement vexé.

- Bien sur, il y a Kakashi-sensei. Sakura a de la chance, depuis qu'il a accepté de vivre un jour sans masque, tout le monde sait à quel point il est beau. En plus, toute son équipe est formée de Beaux gosses, si j'étais elle, il y a longtemps que je serais tombée amoureuse, peu importe duquel.

- A mon avis, Sakura préfèrerait être dans notre team. Objecta le Nara calmement.

- Pourquoi? Elle est amoureuse d'un d'eux? S'exclama Ino.

- Comment ça, elle est amoureuse de l'un de nous ? S'écria simultanément à Ino Asuma.

- Sensei, vous me faîtes peur, elle veut s'éloigner de celui qu'elle aime, il serait temps que vous le sachiez, soupira Ino exaspérée.

- Je songe plus à Kakashi, Murmura le Nara plus pour lui-même que pour ses équipiers.

- C'est le plus logique si on regarde bien, affirma Ino. "

Neji, Lee et Tenten s'étaient regroupés autour de leur sensei, avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Neji décida :

" Tenten y va avec moi. C'est irrévocable d'accord?

- Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, sourit Tenten, heureuse.

- Gai-sensei, avec qui vais-je y aller? Paniqua Lee

- Propose donc à Sakura, sourit amicalement Tenten.

- En parlant d'elle, je la vois avec mon rival de toujours ! S'excita l'ornithorynque de Konoha.

- Sakura-chan, beugla Lee, On va à le fête ensemble?

- Désolé Lee, Sakura-chan est à moi cette nuit là.

- Mon rival de toujours ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ! Avec qui vais-je y aller !

- Gomen Gai-sensei, Mais Kakashi-kun n'est pas libre.

- On y va Sakura-chan? Proposa le Sharingan.

- Hai ! "

Une vague de désespoir s'était abattue sur les deux verts. Puis, leur esprits se retrouvèrent, et se croisèrent de la même façon que leur regards scintillants.

" Allons-y ensemble, déclara Lee, en s'agenouillant de manière chevalière devant son sensei.

- Oh Lee je suis navrée... C'est impossible, notre amour est interdit...

- Sensei...

- Oh Lee ! Si seulement tu n'étais pas un élève, et tu étais une fille...S'exclama Gai avant que les deux ne se sautent dessus. Ne tant fais pas, on trouvera. "

" Avec qui y vas-tu Hinata? Demanda mystérieusement Shino

- Je pensais y aller avec Na... Naruto-kun, mais il y va avec Sasuke-san.

- Allons-y ensemble.

- Euh mais et Kiba-kun?

- Kiba y va avec moi, informa Kurenai.

- Avec vous sensei ? S'ecria Hinata;

- J'ai eu des problèmes avec Asuma. Tu le sais bien.

- Mais et Kakashi-san?

- Il y va avec Sakura.

- Avec Sa.. Sakura-chan ?

- Et Asuma avec Ino...

- Les élèves avec les sensei... C'est étrange non?

- Et bien, il faut le faire... Sinon un de nous aurait fini avec Gai, et si s'avait été Kakashi, il aurait tiré la tête pendant des mois "

Sakura était étendue sur son lit, anxieuse. Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Tsunade avait fait son annonce. Elle paniquait. Le fait qu'ils y aillent ensemble signifiait-il qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et son professeur? Depuis quelques temps, la fleur de cerisier ne considérait plus son formateur comme tel. En une année, tant de choses ce sont passées : le retour de Sasuke, la confession de Naruto pour elle, puis le fait que Sasuke avoue que Naruto lui plaisait, leur rapprochement, la laissant de plus en plus avec Kakashi, la naissance de sentiments pour lui, cette impression de bonheur à chaque vue, de plaisir à chaque touché, d'appréhension avant chaque entrainement. La situation tournait dans la tête à Sakura. Ils avaient quatorze ans d'écart, elle et lui, lui et elle, eux. Quatorze ans, c'est rien. Elle se souvint de couple de personnes qui avait 26 ans de différences. Toujours le même contexte : prof/élève. Une élève qui adorait son prof, un prof qui drague son élève d'abord juste pour le fun, puis plus sérieusement, jusqu'à l'embrasser, et finalement, la jeune fille qui s'attache de plus en plus à prof, sans jamais qu'on ne connaisse la fin. Kakashi n'était pas comme ça. D'accord, ses livres étaient d'origines douteuses, d'accord, il s'approchait des fois du harcèlements sexuel, mais il ne lui avait jamais ouvertement dit des choses comme " un jour je vais plus pouvoir résister, la chair est faible, c'est dur de toujours se dire de résister pendant les entrainements, alors que j'en ai pas envie. " - Ndla : Euh on va dire que... Je sais de façon sur que c'est possible -. Dès le début de ses sentiments, elle avait dit qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer. Bon il n'était pas marié et n'avait pas d'enfants, mais lui avouer lui aurait amené des ennuis, et même s'il aurait accepté, il y aurait eu faute professionnelle, bon maintenant plus, vue qu'ils étaient juste coéquipiers. Sans compter que jamais quelqu'un d'aussi beau, magnifiquement bien foutu, intelligent et demandé que Kakashi ne s'intéresserait à une fille comme elle. Elle y a cru pendant une semaine, quand il a accepté de retirer son masque juste un jour parce qu'elle lui avait demandé – ndrl : masque, chemise, ça me rappelle quelque chose …- Malheureusement, c'était une mauvaise idée, car toutes les filles étaient après lui après, et il est même sortit avec cette idiote d'Anko, qu'il a plaqué bien sur, en suivant ses ingénieux conseils. La sonnette retentit, la sortant de ses idées. Elle alla ouvrir, et tomba sans surprise sur Shikamaru et Ino.

" Prête Sakura? Demanda le Nara.

- Oui. Vous avez déjà pensé à ce que vous allez portez de soir?

- J'en ai encore aucune idée, c'est pour ça que je suis là d'ailleurs.

- Je pensais à un slim peut être... je sais pas trop .

- Alons-y alors, sourit Sakura "

Il pénétrèrent dans un magasin spécialisé homme, et après moult essais, Shikamaru ressortit du magasin avec un sac contenant une chemise blanche avec un dragon noir dessiné dessus, qui monte du flanc droit au torse et un jeans noir légèrement déchiqueté. Il vient le tour des filles. Shikamaru dut venir servir de juge. Ils passèrent bien trois heures dans un magasin, quand Ino sortit avec cette robe et Sakura avec cette robe .

"Vous êtes magnifiques, dit Shikamaru.

- Tu trouves? Demanda Sakura

- Moi je suis prête en tout cas, sourit Ino."

A ce moment, Kurenai, Asuma et Kakashi passait juste derrière eux. Shikamaru eu un léger rire sadique, et enlaça Sakura, en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il lui souffla un leger : "t'inquiètes pas, la suite va être intéressante." En effet, Kakashi avait attrapé Shikamaru, et s'était interposé entre les deux amis à une vitesse folle. Il tenait encore durement le bras au Nara, tout en lui lança un regard noir de son oeil unique.

"Kakashi-kun? Souffla Sakura étonnée.

- Bonjour Sakura-chan, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Kakashi, vous me faîtes mal, bougronna Shikamaru d'un ton las

- Ah euh Excuse moi, j'ai eu peur que tu fasses du mal à Sakura, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

- Ne vous en faite pas Kakashi-kun, je sais me défendre, et Shikamaru-kun ne me fera jamais rien, sourit paisiblement la rose.

- Wahou Ino, tu es magnifique, complimenta Asuma."

Kakashi et Shikamaru purent voir une once de jalousie sur le visage de Kurenai. Celle-ci prit les deux par la main, ce qui valut une grimace de Sakura, et les entraina dans le magasin.

"Kakashi, même si c'est pour la bonne cause, ne me laisses pas seule avec Asuma, c'est déjà assez chiant de devoir allé acheter des fringues ensembles ! S'enerva Kurenai

- Pourquoi t'as voulu que je viennes si je t'enerve à ce point, grogna Asuma.

- Parce que si tu ne venais pas, Kakashi ne serait pas venu non plus.

- Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours mellé à vos histoires... Soupira Kakashi

- Toi, on t'as rien demandé, vociféra l'ex couple."

De leur côté, les jeunes se regardaient et riaient de la stupidité de la conversation de leur profs.

"Plus serieusement, dit Sakura en se redressant, on va voir dans un autre magasin.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Ino.

- Asuma-sensei t'as complimenté, moi, Kakashi-kun ne m'a rien dit. Je ne le supporte pas.

- Ah ... Allons-y alors ! On va le faire baver !

- Femmes galères... Souffla Shikamaru qui dû encore passer quelques heures dans des magasins pour femmes - il fut très gêné quand ils durent allé dans un magasin de lingerie, ce qui fit s'amuser les deux jeunes amies.-"


	3. Chapter 2

La soirée arriva finalement, et tout le monde se regroupa dans l'académie ninja, transformée pour l'occasion en salle de fête. Enfin "tout le monde", c'est un grand mot. Sakura attendait anxieusement chez elle l'arrivée de son cavalier, qui avait déjà un quart d'heure de retard. Elle était assise sur son canapé, regardant l'heure avec impaciente. Elle vérifia une dixième fois sa tenue : une robe à fine bretelles, blanche, sur laquelle se formaient des carreaux au contour noir. Sous la poitrine, la robe serrait un peu plus, totalement noire, pendant environ dix centimètres, avec deux bijoux argentés dessus. La jeune femme regardait maintenant dans le vide, ses pensés fixées sur la soirée. " Aller Sakura, tien bon, tu as déjà passé des soirées au bar avec Kakashi-kun, à parler philosophie, son passé, ses histoires, tes histoires et tout ce qui s'en suit. Sauf que jamais encore je ne l'ai vue habillé autrement que avec son habituel uniforme de Jonin et d'anbu lors d'une mission. Ca va aller, do not panic, petite chose... Il va se conduire en gentleman, il a juste voulu y aller avec toi pour pas être avec Gai sensei, oui aller, motivation, lache prise, accepte le moment présent, prends le plus court chemin entre l'etat présent et l'état désiré, retrouve ton calme, vis chaque instant, ne pense pas au suivant, vis dans le présent ma petite Sakura-chan ! Respirer... Inspire... Expire, Insipire..." A ce moment, on toqua à la porte. Sakura se leva précipitemment, et alla ouvrir.

" Hai, Sakura-chan

- Hai Kakashi-kun, répond Sakura en rougissant.

- Tu es ravissante, sourit le gris

- Vous aussi, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas parraître trop gênée."

Kakashi portait une chemise trois-quart grise semi-foncée, avec un pantalon noir. Le haut était ouvert sur trois bouton, qui donnait une vue sur son torse, il avait un simple bandana gris clair rayé noir, ou noir rayé gris celon le sens, celui-ci recouvrait le bas de son visage, comme le faisait si souvent - trop pour Sakura - son masque. Il avait cependant laissé tomber son bandeau, et ses cheveux remplissaient maintenant son rôle : ils couvraient son sharingan. Seule le fin de sa cicatrise était visible, entre le bandana et les mèches grise.

" Désolé pour le retard.

- J'ai l'habitude, répondit Sakura avec un zeste d'amusement dans les yeux. On y va ?

- Avec plaisir. "

Il lui proposa son bras, qu'elle acceptait tout sourire. Il se dirogèrent vers l'académie, où Naruto, Sasuke, Ino et Asuma les attendaient.

" Ils sont en retard... Soupira lassivement Naruto

- Dignement Kakashi, rit Asuma.

- J'espère que Sakura va bien, s'inquièta Ino, si ça se trouve, il lui a déjà sauté dessus.

- Quoi ! S'écria Naruto, soudainement actif

- Pff... Naruto, elle rigole, Kakashi ne ferait jamais ça ! S'exclama Sasuke, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça, même si j'en avais très envie, intervint le principal concerné en apparaissant avec Sakura.

- Sa... Sakura-chan ! Omae wa kawai desu ! ( si je me trompe pas, tu es mignone )

- Arigato gosaimasu, Naruto-kun

- Tu es vraiment très... Belle, admit Asuma les yeux écarquillés.

- Arrêtez je vais rougir, dit Sakura, on devrait-y aller non? Les autres doivent nous attendre."

Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle où se déroulait la fête. Quand ils y pénètrèrent, tout les regard se posèrent sur eux, dans un silence profond.

" On a dérangé le discours, chuchota Sakura.

- Desolé pour le retard, c'était Kakashi-sensei ! Hurla Naruto

- Naruto... Soupira Sasuke et Asuma.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Sasuke?

- Rien rien... "

Tsunade reprit la parole, du haut de sa table. Jirayia la regardait fixement, cherchant déjà un moyen de la mettre dans son lit.

" Vu que les derniers sont arrivés, allons-y pour le premier Slow !"

Les couples échangèrent un regard. Tous attendaient que l'autre lui demande la dance et aussi qu'un autre couple se lance. Kakashi prit une grande inspiration, et dit :

"Sakura-chan, vous m'acorderiez cette danse?

- Oui, bien sur, répondit elle en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait."

Ils allèrent au milieu de la piste installée pour l'évènement, et commencèrent un slow lent, comme l'indique son nom, sur la chanson : " les valses de viennes ", les mains de kakashi se posèrent délicatements sur les hanches de Sakura, cette dernière croisa ses bras derrière les nuque de son cavalier.

* * *

Oh la la, je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente ! Ne me fusillez pas avant que j'ai publié la suite ! :O ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreur... Et que ça vous plait toujours...

_Jack Maria ! _


	4. Chapter 3

Après un soupire, Asuma proposa à Ino sa main pour la chanson, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Il en fut de même pour Kiba, qui remarqua que Kurenai mourrait presque sur pied de jalousie. Même Gai s'était trouvé quelqu'un, une femme anbu d'une vingtaine d'année, brune, les yeux d'un métale électrique, qui ressemblait à si méprendre à la compagne de Lee, avec quelques années de plus. Genma fut le prochain à rejoindre les danceurs tournouillant, avec Shizune. Sasuke regarda Naruto, qui lui-même était entrain de surveiller le comportement et les mains de son ex-sensei sur Sakura. Une pointe de jalousie, et un serrement de coeur. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il savait bien que la rose n'avait rien à voir là dedans, mais il comptait bien lui prendre le blond.

"Naruto, on danse.

- Avec toi ? S'écria Naruto, visiblement très surpris

- Tu pourras mieux vérifié si Kakashi touche à Sakura, en plus, il y a des femmes qui me regardent étrangemant.

- Celles au bar? Demanda Naruto essayant d'être discret.

- Ouai...

- Ben t'as des touches !

- Pas interressé, aller s'il te plait viens.

- Demandé si gentillement !"

La fin du slow arrivait, et Naruto était étonné de ne pas avoir vu un seul geste pervers de la part du gris, contrairement à Jirayia, qui avait déjà traversé un mur... Et dansait maintenant gentillement avec Tsunade, faisant bien attention à ne se concentrer que sur son visage, sans baisser les yeux ou encore les mains. Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de captiver l'attention de Naruto, mais celui-ci ne s'interressait en aucun cas à lui. Quand la chanson fut terminée, les deux allèrent au bar, alors que les autres dansaient sur du Michael Jackson, plus présisément Bad pour l'instant. Au bar, il croisèrent Gaara, qui essayait de repousser un groupe de groupies qui hurlait des kazekage-sama à tout bout de champs.

Shikamaru dansait en regardant Temari dans les yeux. Il était omnibulé, hypnotisé par son regard, lui-même plongé dans le-sien.

Les chansons et les danses défilaient, Sakura s'en donnait à coeur joie. Kakashi, beaucoup moins motivé qu'elle, lui demanda de faire une pause, et lui proposa un verre. Il accepta, et bientot, ils se retrouvèrent avec Kurénai et Asuma au bar, devant un coca et un sake.

" Vous avez perdu vos cavalier ? Demanda Kakashi, en s'asseyant.

- C'est de l'evanescance, les jeunes danse toujours là-dessus, avec la

"fougue " légendaire dont nous parle Gai à longueur de journée... Soupira Asuma

- Et les connaissant, ils nous ont laissé seuls exprès pour que l'on se rapproche...

- Et ça marche? Interrogea le ninja copieur en buvant d'une traite son verre.

- Eh bien...

- Ok, c'est parti pour la psychlogie de couple, sourit Sakura. Asuma-kun, que reprochez vous à Kurenai-chan?

- Plus de sensei? Demanda Kakashi

- Je suis psy là ! Repondez !

- Elle... est trop changeante, il lui arrive d'être trop posséssive avec moi, de ne plus me laisser de liberté, d'être jalouse tout le temps, puis d'aller dragué le premier idiot du coin devant mon nez !

- Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que c'est parce qu'elle essaye de vous faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressent? Et vous Kurenai-chan?

- Et bien... Il est immature par moment et cela m'enerve, tu as raison pour la jalousie, c'est totalement vrai... Moi-même, j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas avoir de relation stable à cause de son immaturité.

- Vous devez utilisé ça pour le construire, c'est un des rôles des femmes, en le rendant jaloux, vous le rendez de plus en plus gamin. Vous devez communiquer ! Finalement, Asuma-kun, que lui reproché vous d'autre? Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, au contraire de Kurénai-chan, pas vrai?

- Comment tu sais ça? Bon... En fait, j'ai quitté Kurenai parce que je l'ai vu embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, et je crois que c'est Kiba-kun !

- Ecoute moi, Asuma, à ce moment, Kiba s'était pris un rateau de Hinata et m'a confié qu'il n'avait jamais roulé une pelle à qui que ça soit, que ça le faisait perdre confiance parce qu'il s'interressait à Ino, qui avait déjà surement embrassé quelqu'un.

- Exact. Genma. Ajouta Sakura. Donc Asuma-kun, vous lui en voulez parce que vous n'avez jamais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle quand vous etiez ensemble n'est-ce pas? Maintenant, je vous propose quelque chose : je suis sure que vous vous aimez encore tout les deux alors je vous dit la même chose que Kiba à Kurenai : Il y a quelqu'un qui a déjà embrassé beaucoup de fille, je ne l'ai jamais fait... Vous pourriez... m'apprendre? "

Elle avait dit sa tirade en se rapprochant du brun, pour se retrouver une main sur ses cuisses, l'autre derrière sa tête, et sa bouche le nargant à peine à quelque centimètres de la sienne. Kakashi et Kurenai eurent un sursaut, un regard noir et un pincement léger. Gardant pourtant un peu de lucidité, Kakashi empècha son amie d'enlever Sakura des genoux d'Asuma. Celui-ci dévisagea Sakura, il n'était pas du genre à ce laisser avoir par ce genre de test, mais ne resistait pas bien non plus à une si jolie fille, tout près de lui, son souffle carressant ses lèvres, ses douces lèvres qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassées. Sakura n'était pas vraiment sure de son coup, et espèrait qu'Asuma le remarque. Finalement, Kurenai dit :

" J'ai compris ce que tu as ressenti... Désolée de l'avoir embrassé sans ta permission, je comprendrais que tu veille prendre ta revanche..."

Elle se tourna vers Kakashi et posa sa tête sur son épaule, attendant la fin de ce moment qui ressemblait à un supplice, chaque secondes parraissaient être de longues heures. La bouche du brun approchait celle de Sakura, sa main se glissant sur son dos, caressant au passage ses hanches. Il regarda ensuite sournoisement Kakashi. Juste pour l'enervé il l'aurait fait... Mais il pensa à la femme qu'il aimait... Sakura était une vraie tentatrice, car bien qu'il eu directement remarqué qu'elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas sentir leur deux langues jouer ensemble, elle s'approchait quand même plus, s'asseillant même sur ses genous, un jambe de chaque côté, le corps bien placé contre le sien. Il se décida...

_kakasaku_

Bon, la fin arrive très vite, très bientôt (j'espère)


End file.
